Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Game Over
My dad is a manchild who likes Diary of a Wimpy Kid so much, he forces me to read it with him whenever a new book comes out. After what I just experienced, I don't know if I want to read a Diary of a Wimpy Kid book ever again. I was walking down the street one day when I saw a Diary of a Wimpy Kid book I had never seen before. It was black, and read, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Game Over". It had a picture with Greg in tears holding a gun to his head with a noose in the background on it. It listed Jeff Kinney as the author as usual, so I just assumed it was a new release with a darker turn to it. I picked it up, and took it to my dad's house. He was not home, so I went to my room. I couldn't tell at the moment, but something about it didn't seem quite right, so I opened it up and read it by myself. It was typical Wimpy Kid-style drawings and text allegedly by Jeff Kinney, but something was very different from those other books in the series. Greg swore heavily in this one, as opposed to the profanity-free earlier books. I don't remember every single word in the book, but I can give a synopsis. It was mainly Greg talking about how much he hates his life, how only bad things happen to him, and his desire to commit suicide. He starts taking drugs and drinking alcohol. As this goes on, the text and drawings get cruder and more low-quality, as Greg is under the influence of drugs while writing and drawing in his diary. In the final day of his diary, in practically illegible writing and crude, distorted drawings, Greg finds a gun that belongs to his brother Rodrick. He calls up james and Rowley to come over, telling him he has a "surprise" for him. Rowley arrives at Greg's house excitedly. A drugged-up and crazed Greg takes Rowley up to his room, and blindfolds him. Greg puts the gun in Rowley and then james mouth, and shoots. Rowley and James die immediately. Greg, in tears, points the gun to his own head, and apparently kills himself. Real blood is visible over the last page Greg had used, not to mention the next two. Greg only used a third of the book, which had as many pages as any other Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The other two thirds of the book was blank diary pages. I felt disturbed and queasy, like I could throw up. In fact, I did briefly. I never believed the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series would end with Greg committing a murder-suicide with Rowley. I threw the book out the window in my dad's room into the street in front of cars, where it hopefully got ran over and destroyed, but I can't be sure. After it scarred me for life, I didn't want someone else to find it and have the same reaction I did. No decent person should have to read that horrible, scarring book. then I got a message it’s said “UWU you fwond my bwook I wood like u to giv it back uwu, pweese give it back bye~ OWO”- Gweggy. XOX. I was scared. I started to become Spock. I glued my fingers together and I cut my hair into a bowl cut. Category:Shok ending Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Sucide Category:Cliche Madness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Lost episudes